My Valentines
by lexiwhitlock302
Summary: A one-shot with Bella and Edward. Edward remembers how he met his valentines!


_**Hey guys this is a short one-shot i wanted to write as i did a story like it for an exam i took and as well as that i just thought "Hey dummy, just do it" as so here it is**** .****The idea popped into my head so I got writing. Reviews really needed as to if I should continue on it or leave it… Let me know what you all think though.**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bpov

As I walked up the stone cobbled pathway, up to the little dinner here in the small town of forks, Washington it is where I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, would look forward to what was about to make or break my life.

As I reached the large red door I pier through the large window to see if my beloved is waiting for me.

No.

I look down at my watch.

7:45, 15 minutes early, thank goodness I'm not late.

I push the door and as I do I hear a tinker of little bells above my head.

The man at the bar looks up from wiping the bar down and smiles.

He knows what I will be doing tonight.

He leads me with his eyes to _our_ spot in a less crowded area of the dinner. I thank him as I walk over and take a set.

As I sit and wait for my beloved I reminisce about how I first met my beloved years ago ….

_As I walked in forks middle school I rushed into the biology room as I didn't want the school bully James to find me , surly enough he would find a way to torment me . I walk to a bench near the back which is secluded away from the other 'children' as I call them. There so youth minded as they didn't care about where there life was heading 'that's what high school is for' they say. As I take my seat I take out a black note book with 3 pens, blue , black and pink. Yeah I know pink my mum didn't allow red pens as they put 'negative' thoughts into one's head when marking. And that's when I heard the teacher as for a person's name and I looked up. Then what happen next I was not expecting. It was like the havens opened up and let an angel loose. She was breath taking. Long mahogany hair down to the nape of her back, beautiful chocolate full eyes and her body! Them curves are what all the girls in my class wished they could obtain but yet have yet to reserve them from good old mother nature. They were in all the right places for a 14 year old girl. She was a vision and when she spoke that's when the class aborted into laughter. She had the cutest Irish accent I have ever herd when she said her name was Isabella Swan. I look to see her blushing with her head beetroot red. The teacher directed her to take a spear seat. I duck my head when we make eye contact to make sure she didn't catch me staring at her._

_She took the set next to me. Me. That just doesn't happen to someone like me every day for a 'nerd' like me ._

"_Hello" she says to me holding out her hand, I slip my hand into hers and feel her warmth in that singe touch and say_

"_hello im Edward" and smiles at her _

"_hello Edward , I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella"_

_I blushed and just when I was about to reply James shouts out in front of the whole class _

" _Hey look everybody, little Eddie here has a crush on the new girl, didn't know he liked ginger tossers and anyway he has the luck of the Irish now on his side " and with that the whole class was in hysterics. _

" _hey leave him alone, your just jealous I didn't notice you earlier in the hall" Bella said with a smirk . _

_And with that I know she was the one for me _

I was woken out of my muse but said girl

.

Woman , looking lovingly into my eyes asking if I was ok

" I'm fine sweetheart , more than fine" I smirk at her

"Well, are you ready to go and celebrate valentine's day or are we going to stick around here all-day?" she said with a small smiles playing on her lips.

"Well go once you answer me one question"

"And what's that then" now she's smirking at me

I drop down onto one knee

"Marry me , Isabella Swan , marry me "

She had tears rolling down her eyes by the time I opened the lid of the rings case . she nodded her head and say a faint yes

And forever will she be my _valentines _


End file.
